Resurrection
by Alexian-Goddess
Summary: The Gateway is lost and they have know way of getting back home.Malus has become more powerful and two of their warriors have fallen.How will they get out this time? rr Ryuki
1. time to say goodbye

Hey every one! I'm Back! I just hope you like this story! By the way can somebody please tell me who the hell Alice is?! Just some key things:  
  
No flames please! Ok and I don't own anything except the plot for this story.  
  
Rio=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
"_____"=Talking  
  
'_____'=Thinking  
  
~$~=Time change  
  
~*~=Drastic time change  
  
&~&= End of chapter  
  
Other then that enjoy!  
  
Year: BC 89  
  
"Rio, promise you won't ever leave me." Ruki said quietly while she wrapped  
  
her arms around Rio's neck. "Of course I promise Ruki. I would never leave you no  
  
matter what! For I love you and I don't break promises especially to people I love and  
  
would die for." Ruki smiled and kissed Rio in a passionate embrace. Rio started to  
  
caress her neck and slid the unnecessary shirt off her slim body. Soon they were both  
  
lying down on the soft bed. Rio kissed Ruki starting from her lips and ending on her  
  
stomach. Trailing kisses all the way down her naked skin. They made love throughout  
  
the whole night.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Ruki the war is coming! I must help the others and the digimon! It is my calling!"  
  
"But Rio you promised you would never leave me! Let me fight along side you please!"  
  
"Ruki I'm going to protect you and our friends! I told you I would never leave you.  
  
Come with me then...But people die out there even digimon you will see death everyday.  
  
You can't lag behind. If death comes it comes and you must do everything to get away  
  
from it this is war, not a fun party." Ruki for the first time saw Rio as not just her lover  
  
but as a battle-worn soldier. She nodded her head and kissed him before rushing to her  
  
room and collecting her one precious belonging that she could not leave behind. She  
  
grabbed a small silver necklace with a small circle shaped amulet hanging from its  
  
delicate chains. It had and engraving of a moon surrounded by stars on one side and the  
  
sun peaking out from clouds on the other. It was a gift from her mother, Rio and  
  
grandmother on her sixteenth birthday. It was a gift given to her years before her  
  
mother and grandmother died and months before she married Rio. She quickly hung it  
  
around her neck, as she got dressed. She wore a tight tunic like robe and wore a shall  
  
over it. She slid on her boots and put two double-edged daggers on each side. Then  
  
she hung a bow and a quiver full of arrows onto her back. Satisfied she left the little hut  
  
that she lived in happily in since her marriage to Rio.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Years of battles and fighting had turned Rieka into a fierce champion. She had  
  
seen her first death and new what it felt to loose a best friend. She carried many scars  
  
both physical and emotional. But Rio was always there comforting and treating every  
  
wound she had. With Rio on her side she kept fighting with all her heart. But one day  
  
the unthinkable happened. Ruki was sitting near the fire fixing her broken bowstring.  
  
She heard footsteps and her name being called. She stood up and found Jeri calling her  
  
with blood streaming down her arms. "Jeri! What ever happened? Why are you  
  
bleeding?" "Ruki! We were ambushed! Rio sent me to fetch you! We need your help!"  
  
With that both woman took off towards the forest. Ruki too her newly fixed bow and  
  
took an arrow and shot. She fought bravely and harshly killed the opposite side. She  
  
heard screams of, "Watch out!" and "Look out" so she turned around to find herself in  
  
front of an oncoming arrow. The arrow was to fast and she didn't have time to move out  
  
of the way. She closed her eyes and braced herself for death. But it never came. She  
  
opened her eyes to find Rio standing protectively in front of her. She winced when she  
  
saw the arrow coming out of his chest. She screamed when he collapsed in front of her.  
  
Tears came pouring out of her eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably she caressed his face and  
  
murmured, "Please don't leave me Rio! I love you so much please! You promised you  
  
wouldn't leave!" She cried as she kissed his lips. Rio mumbled painfully, "Ruki I'm  
  
sorry for not keeping my promise. We'll see each other soon someday. I promise  
  
nothing will stop me from loving you." "No" Ruki whispered as she kissed Rio on the  
  
lips over and over again. Rio let out a gasp as he closed his eyes forever.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruki screamed. The battle was over and the others  
  
surrounded her. Reika held Rio and continued to kiss his lips. "No he's not dead his  
  
lips are still warm! They're still warm!" Henry gently tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Ruki he's dead." She moved away from Rio and shook Henry's hand off her shoulders.  
  
"I love him to much to be away from him." She whispered. Before anyone could do a  
  
thing she took her dagger and stabbed herself through her heart. She died almost  
  
instantly. The others looked with shock and sorrow for the loss of two of the greatest  
  
soldiers ever made. The war continued for ten more years before the side of good won.  
  
The story of the two lovers were past down from generation to generation to honor the  
  
great warriors that had died.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Year: 2004 present time  
  
"Rika! Wake up sweet heart your going to be late for school!" Rika cursed  
  
under her breath as she heaved herself up from her warm bed. She thought to herself,  
  
"If they wanted us to work better they shouldn't make us get up so early!' she thought as  
  
she got ready for school. She got dressed in black khakis and wore a light blue shirt  
  
that said, "Guys have two faults: Everything they say and everything they do." She  
  
slipped into a pair of black stilettos and tied her hair into her usually spiky ponytail. She  
  
always tried to make it normal but it just spiked up by itself so she just let it be. She ran  
  
downstairs got a piece of toast and ran out the door with a quick "Bye mom! Bye  
  
Grandma!" And was out the door. She walked up to Jeri's house and rung the doorbell.  
  
Jeri ran out of the house with a smile on her face. "Mornin' Rika!" "Morning Jeri. You  
  
ready?" Jeri nodded her head and together they made they're way to school. As they  
  
passed by kids they started to whisper. Rika caught comments like, 'look there's the  
  
Digimon Queen!' or 'who does she think she is? Actin all-important as if people actually  
  
cared', these comments hurt but Rika didn't show it. She ignored them all and made her  
  
way up to her little group. As she was passing by she saw Ryo. He was different from  
  
anyone she ever new. She only new his name cause he was the only one that ever beat  
  
her at her own game. He always did try to talk to her or even flirt, but she ignored it all.  
  
The day he beat her was the day she decided he was her enemy. But he was fine.  
  
Seriously though. He had Cerulean eyes, spiky brown hair and a six-pack. Who  
  
wouldn't want a piece of him? But she was strong. She let nobody control her. Ever.  
  
She was putting her books away as she heard a familiar voice, "Hey wildcat whatcha  
  
Doin?" Rika inwardly groaned and turned around to face non-other then Ryo himself.  
  
She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. Then she gave Ryo the middle finger  
  
as she walked down the hall. Just as she was about to make her grand exit an out of  
  
breath Henry came running towards her. "Rika!" Henry whispered urgently,  
  
"Something's wrong! The digital world is in ruins! These these things are calling for  
  
war!" Rika took a sharp intake of breath and said, "Lets go!" All the while unknown to  
  
both Ryo was behind them listening to the conversation. 'The digital world is in  
  
trouble?!' He thought to himself. 'I have to help them.' With that he to took off.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
A/n: well I hope you guys like it! And please tell me who the hell is Alice? Oh and just a reminder the d-reaper thing never happened. The others don't know Ryo's a tamer although Henry has a suspicion that Ryo is one. Other then that please review! 


	2. dreams of stupid idiots

No flames please! Ok and I don't own anything except the plot for this story.  
  
Rio=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
"_____"=Talking  
  
'_____'=Thinking  
  
~$~=Time change  
  
~*~=Drastic time change  
  
&~&= End of chapter Hey I'm back! Thank you for reviewing.  
  
PLEASE SKIP THIS PART IF U R NOT OR Luzr-GurL13 or Tokyo Queen Go-go or Evil Queen  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Luzr-Gurl13= thank you for the review and the info for Alice! Um I have never even heard of her before but I'll do my best in trying to put her in my story! Thank you so much! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really liked your story too!  
  
Tokyo Queen Go-Go= thanks for reviewing! Thank you also for the info on Alice  
  
Evil queen= Thank you so much for reviewing! And please hurry up and update! I can't wait to see what happens!  
  
Anyways on with the story!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
The destruction was horrid. Everything was in ruins. The villages were mere burned  
  
up skeletons of the once joyful and happy sanctuary. Rika almost lost it. She felt a deep  
  
ache inside as she walked quietly past the destruction. Few digimon here and there  
  
walked around trying to help those who were in much more pain then they were in at the  
  
time. Rika walked on and found her friends, T.k., Kari, Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu and  
  
Kenta. She ran towards them alarmed. "Are you guys ok?" she asked not showing a  
  
hint of emotion. Jeri looked up and started to bawl. "Oh Rika! The destruction! It's so  
  
horrible!" With that she started to cry even harder and hugged Rika. Her whole body  
  
tensed up. "Jeri let go." She said in an almost dangerous whisper. Surprised Jeri  
  
automatically let go. "Who did this?!" Rika said angrily. A small digimon about the size  
  
of piximon came up to her. "They call them selves "Malus" mum'. The small digimon  
  
said shyly. Henry looked thoughtful. "Malus? Isn't that the word for evil in Latin?"  
  
T.k. nodded in agreement. "It is." The small digimon said. "They aren't Digimon  
  
though..." it whispered quietly. "And they aren't human either. They are something in  
  
between." It said with a frightened expression on its face. "What do you mean  
  
something in between?" Rika said angrily. She was really starting to get fed up. Right  
  
now she wanted to hurt the person that did this. In this case the "thing" that did this. "It  
  
is more then one mum. It is three." With that it disappeared.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It had been weeks since the destruction of the village. Each digidestined and  
  
tamers made a type of lie about staying over so and so's house or going on a school trip  
  
or what not. They all said they're lies and packed up for the digital world. For weeks  
  
they trained in many difficult skills. It was hard on all of them but they did it anyways.  
  
Kari, Henry, Jeri still thought that talking it out was better then actually having to fight  
  
with blood shed. But they trained just to be ready so that when push came to shove  
  
they would be ready. Takato was somewhere in between and Kazu and Kenta just didn't  
  
care enough to actually pick sides. Rika still stood on her decision on fighting till death.  
  
Soon they had a type of army. If you can call it that. Each tamer/destined had their  
  
own special weapon. Kari was better at the Bow and arrow then Jeri who was better at  
  
the Spear. Takato was better at the sword then the spear or the arrow. So was Henry.  
  
But he preferred hands on fighting then using a weapon unless seriously needed too.  
  
Kazu and kenta weren't really good at anything. Unless really having to they tried to  
  
stay out of the way cause during the training they ended up hurting their fellow fighters  
  
more then hurting the supposed enemy. But when needed to they showed some sign of  
  
improvement in using the crossbows. Well at least they managed not to hurt one of there  
  
teammates when using it. Rika surprisingly was well trained at using two Double-  
  
edged daggers. Oddly enough when Rika was found having quiet a talent in using them  
  
murmurs were heard around the camp. Confused but not really caring she ignored it.  
  
Three days before their supposed "attack" on the enemy Kazu and Kenta made a  
  
Surprising find.  
  
Rika had been training hard with renamon. First with the double- edged daggers  
  
then with the cards. They also timed themselves on trying to biomerge as fast as  
  
possible. They had been in the middle of trying to dodge each other's attacks when an  
  
over exited Kazu came running out of breath towards Rika.  
  
"Rika! You'll never believe who we found! Come on!" One word came to mind Malus.  
  
Rika ran towards the area of Kazu's "find" only to find out it wasn't the ultimate  
  
evil. It was just an ultimate pain in the ass.  
  
"Ryo." She said in a disgusted voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Wildcat! Surprised to see me?"  
  
"More like annoyed. What are you doing here? Don't you even no how much danger your in if you come here unprepared?! Do you even no what this place is?!" she was angry and she was going to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
Ryo held up his hands and said, "Whoa slow down. This isn't my first time here. I have a digimon and I always come prepared. Yes of course I know what's going on and I came here to fight!"  
  
Henry whispered, "I knew it!"  
  
With that Kazu and Kenta squealed.  
  
Kazu: this is the happiest day of my life!  
  
Kenta: The king has finally come!  
  
Rika couldn't take anymore she was so angry. She marched off back to her training and  
  
continued to fight with Renamaon. With each punch, kick and what not she always  
  
imagined her opponent as Ryo. Which of course caused her to fight even harder.  
  
' I cannot believe the nerve of that guy! Arghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! He makes me so angry!'  
  
with that she stopped fighting and told Renamon to take a break. Rika was about to go and wash up when she heard screams of "Watch out!" Behind her. She turned around and saw an arrow coming towards her. With her quick reflexes she ducked and the arrow missed her by an inch. All of a sudden she felt as if she did this once before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She closed her eyes and braced herself for death. But it never came. She  
  
opened her eyes to find Rio standing protectively in front of her. She winced when she  
  
saw the arrow coming out of his chest. She screamed when he collapsed in front of her.  
  
Tears came pouring out of her eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably she caressed his face and  
  
murmured, "Please don't leave me Rio! I love you so much please! You promised you  
  
wouldn't leave!" She cried as she kissed his lips. Rio mumbled painfully, "Ruki I'm  
  
sorry for not keeping my promise. We'll see each other soon someday. I promise  
  
nothing will stop me from loving you." "No" Ruki whispered as she kissed Rio on the  
  
lips over and over again. Rio let out a gasp as he closed his eyes forever.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruki screamed.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Ruki opened her eyes and gasped. When she got up Kazu, Kenta, and the rest of the  
  
gang ran towards her.  
  
"Rika I am seriously sorry! I swear I wasn't trying to kill you! It was an accident! Please don't kill me!" Kazu pleaded pathetically.  
  
Rika rubbed her head. Annoyed she yelled,  
  
"Kazu shut up! I don't care! And the next time you shoot that thing do it far away from me! Better yet don't use that thing at all!" with that she marched off. 'That dream felt so real. What did it mean?' With that she walked over to her campsite.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
A/N: please review! 


	3. triggered by anger

Hey peeps! Thanks for all reviews! And to answer you question yes I am planning to add Alice and Henry as a couple. Can somebody please give me the English translation for the names please? Cause like I have no idea whatsoever! And what does occ and oc mean? Thank you for all the reviews! Lol I feel special! Lol oh and by the way anyone reading this please watch out for Animefan121 because "it" copies and plagiarizes other authors' stories (in this case mine). Well I hope you peeps like this story! Thank you so much for the reviews! And the support! Please continue to review!  
  
No flames please! Ok and I don't own anything except the plot for this story.  
  
Rio=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
"_____"=Talking  
  
'_____'=Thinking  
  
~$~=Time change  
  
~*~=Drastic time change  
  
&~&= End of chapter  
  
Other then that enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Rika was striding towards the nearby forest angry etched in every curve of her  
  
movements. Damn that Ryo! Goddess why was he so annoying?! And now it turns out he  
  
even had a digimon! why? Why? WHY? "Arghhhh!!!!!" Rika screamed frustrated. She  
  
started to collect many logs and such of fire wood when she herd a rustle behind her.  
  
She mentally sighed with relief as she remembered to bring her two daggers with her.  
  
Then she scowled and thought it was probably Ryo. "WHOEVER YOU ARE COME OUT  
  
RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. But no one was there. "Weird...oh great! Now I'm losing  
  
my mind!" All of a sudden something grabbed her from behind. Most people would have  
  
screamed but for Rika every muscle in her body reacted to the touch. She whirled  
  
around caught the suspects hands and slammed them towards the ground. She backed  
  
away when she saw who it was. "...Ryo..." then she got angry. "What the hell are you  
  
doing here?" he sheepishly looked at her and grinned. "Just thought you needed  
  
someone to talk to." With that he smiled and looked expectantly at her. "Look Mister I  
  
can do anything and everything! I don't like you! I never liked you! So Go-A-way! As  
  
she said this she swung her arms and pointed at his chest. All of a sudden Several  
  
Daggers, arrow points and pieces of firewood flew towards Ryo. He ducked and all of a  
  
sudden the items dropped as Rika screamed. Ryo looked as surprised as Rika felt.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She whispered. A white-faced Ryo said, "I have no idea."  
  
"Ah... it's about time one of the chosen ones got a taste of their age long power!" Rika  
  
whirled around and came face to...err.... Pointed hat with a little Wizardmon. (a/n I  
  
loved that little guy and cried my eyes out when he died so I'm including him in this fic in  
  
honor of his memory.) Rika still held onto her daggers not letting her guard down. Then  
  
the digimon smiled and said quietly, "You have no need to fear or distrust me for I am  
  
the reason this world has not completely been under the influence of the dark beings."  
  
He whispered. Ryo and Rika stared at him with a shocked expression. "Come my  
  
children it is time you learned you legacy." With that the small but powerful digimon  
  
bounded off deeper into the forest. Rika followed and to her annoyance so did Ryo.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
please review soon and watch out for Animefan121! 


	4. Angry Powers Demanding Kisses

Wow! I was really surprised by the amounts of reviews I got! Thank you! I'm so glad ya'll like it! lol. If you want me to put anything in the story please tell me and I'll do my best to add them. I really hope you enjoy this chapie! Luv ya'll!  
  
Ryou=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
"_____"=Talking  
  
'_____'=Thinking  
  
~$~=Time change  
  
~*~=Drastic time change  
  
&~&= End of chapter  
  
Other then that enjoy!  
  
Rika followed Ryo into the little hut. In front of the doorway there were small trinkets such as a rusty spoon, Jars full of odd herbs and something that vaguely resembled a bony looking hand but she wasn't sure what the hell that was. Something shiny caught her eye.  
  
Rika got closer to examine what it was. It turned out to be a silver necklace  
  
with a small circle shaped amulet hanging from its delicate chains. It had and engraving  
  
of a moon surrounded by stars on one side and the sun peaking out from clouds on the  
  
other. The necklace seemed to call out to her. Without thinking she reached for it  
  
brushing her fingers against the cool surface. All of a sudden she was bathed in a flash  
  
of white light.  
  
*Premonition of the Past*  
  
"Mother it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"  
  
"It wasn't just me darling!"  
  
"Thank you as well grandmother!"  
  
"It's beautiful I'll cherish it forever!"  
  
She suddenly felt Ryou"s arms around her smiling she looked up into his beautiful  
  
cerulean eyes. He lowered hi lips towards hers and she obligingly met his.  
  
*End*  
  
Rika jerked her hand back from the medallion as if it were on fire and shuddered at the  
  
thought of kissing that immature, arrogant, jerk Ryo. She was stronger then that and she  
  
needed no man or boy to survive. She walked in to the small hut. Wizardmon looked at  
  
her knowingly while Ryo looked on curiously. She also noticed T.K., Kari, Jeri, and  
  
Takato were all gathered in the small home.  
  
Wizardmon cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I am Wizardmon for  
  
those of you who do not know who I am." Rika snorted and muttered,  
  
"Everybody knows you. You're about the oldest living digimon there is!"  
  
Wizardmon ignored the comment. "As you all know there is a war going on.  
  
You were the few humans that were chosen to help us fight the evil that is now  
  
slowly spreading through the digital world. Creatures are dying and even worse  
  
they are being used to harm others. You were chosen for the good in you and  
  
for the courage and strength. You were all also chosen for your ability's.  
  
Some of you may not no you have it but I promise all of you do." With that he  
  
gently and almost gingerly sat down on a small chair and motioned the others to  
  
sit as well. T.K gently took Kari's hand and sat down with her nearly on top of  
  
him. Once in a while he would rub her arms comfortingly, while she laid her  
  
head on his chest. Rika decided to stand near wizardmon while Ryo Balanced  
  
himself on the table. Jeri and Takato sat on the love seat and all where  
  
comfortable. Wizardmon was about to speak again but the door leading to the  
  
hut was blown open as two out- of -breath characters came running  
into the room.  
  
Henry and Alice panted for breath while apologizing for being late.  
  
"We're sorry for being late Wizardmon! We had a little trouble getting through  
  
the portal!" Henry nodded his head in agreement still not having enough breath  
  
left to be able to form a full logical sentence. Wizardmon shook his head and  
  
looked skyward but in a gentle fatherly voice he told them all to settle down.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Alice and Henry guiltily looked up, "I was the chosen digimon to train you all to be battle ready for Malus. He was one of the original dark demons that attacked the digital world thousands of years ago. As the legend goes he is neither man nor animal for he is both a concoction of all the things wrong in the world. He is the fear of children the sorrow of death the fear of the inevitable. He could kill with out feeling guilty and rape with out a care. The six guardians sealed him away to weak to fully destroy him.  
  
Two will perish in a knot of sorrowful grief.  
  
One will risk everything in vain.  
  
One will give up everything.  
  
Four will be chosen, Elemental goddesses they would be.  
  
All will see Death as well as the inevitable.  
  
For they are the chosen.  
  
The ones to carry the burdens of both worlds until their rightful time."  
  
Wizardmon closed his eyes, tired and weak. "Wizardmon?" Kari asked slowly.  
  
Wizardmon continued, "I haven't yet figured out the rest but I no who the chosen four are.  
  
The four guardians are easy I knew who they would be as soon as I laid my eyes on you  
  
all. Rika would be the mistress of earth. Gifted with the power of Telekinesis. Kari  
  
would be the lady of air gifted with the power to heal using the magic of light. Alice  
  
would be the lord of fire. Gifted with the power of invisibility. Jeri you would be the  
  
child of water. Gifted with the ability of telepathy. With training and a little patience  
  
you will be the downfall of Magnus. Ryo asked curiously, "But what about us? What  
  
are we?" Wizardmon shook his head. "That I am not sure with. We will just have to  
  
wait and let history take it's coarse. Now! Let us begin our first lesson! Rika, Kari, Jeri,  
  
Alice follow me! Ryo, T.K, Takato, Henry you will not be needed for today's lesson you  
  
are free to go. The small group divided into a even smaller group going there own ways.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Hours had past and each of the girls showed some sign of their powers. Each  
  
girl was different. Rika's power was triggered by anger, While Kari's was triggered by  
  
love. Jeri's power was triggered by curiosity while Alice's power was triggered by fear.  
  
Jeri already succeeded in reading everyone's mind. Kari healed everyone's scars and  
  
even more, while Alice turned invisible every chance she got. But Rika could barely let  
  
an apple roll two inches from its original place. Frustrated she threw the apple halfway  
  
across the room. "Rika patience is a virtue." Wizardmon repeated before moving  
  
towards Kari's station. 'Why can't I get this? Why can't I get angry? I'm always  
  
angry! Why not now?' Before Rika could say more Ryo stepped into the room. "Hey  
  
you guys ready yet? What's taking so long?!"  
  
Kari explained, "Well everyone's mastered their powers besides Rika. All we know for  
  
sure is that it's triggered by anger. We're just waiting till she masters it."  
  
Anger burst through Rika as she heard what her friend had to say. She was even more  
  
angry at the nerve of Ryo walking in the tent as if he controlled everything in the digital  
  
world! All of a sudden the apples on the table started moving very slowly.  
  
"You still can't do it?" Ryo said with a sly grin. "Maybe a little  
alone time with me would help you out since you seem to not be able to  
do it. You know since girls are weak and all maybe you need a little  
man to help lift such a heavy apple? What do you say?" He smirked at  
her while wiggling his eyebrows  
  
That did it. Rika whirled around a look of pure hatred written on her  
  
already flushed cheeks. "Ryo Akiyama! I can't believe your nerve! You come barging in  
  
here acting like your all that and now you Dare to Harass ME?! I HATE YOU!" All of a  
  
sudden everything on the table flew up into the air not just the table everything in the hut  
  
flew up into the air. Soon the whole hut moved. Rika gasped when she noticed what  
  
happened and everything dropped to the ground. Of course now everything, including  
  
the hut, was two feet from it's original position. Rika gasped then ran. She didn't know  
  
what caused her to run. But whenever she was around Ryo she lost whatever self-  
  
control she had. "Rika!" Ryo called. Rika ran faster entering the darkness of the forest.  
  
All of a sudden something tackled her from behind. Using her fast reflexes she flipped  
  
over and ended up landing on Ryo in a very odd manner. She landed right on top of him!  
  
Their noses were inches away from each other their lips almost touching. She caught  
  
herself before they went any further. She was tired and for the first time didn't feel like  
  
fighting. She got up hurriedly and muttered "sorry" and was turning to leave but before  
  
she could move a body Ryo grabbed her wrist spinned her around and kissed her hard  
  
and demandingly. She was supposed to hate him she was supposed to hit him or  
  
something but those thoughts were lost as she felt his lips teasing hers to open. She  
  
forgot all thoughts of violence for now the only thing that mattered was Ryo in her arms.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&I hope ya'll like this! Review soon! Love ya! 


	5. Dreams lost love regained

Thank you for all the reviews! But I was kind of disappointed. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. Oh I was talking to a friend the other night and she said that I should change this to an R-Rated fic but I'm not sure.....Please review and tell me whether you want it to be rated R or not I'll take a vote and we'll go from there!ok? k! thanks Review byeeeeee!I do not own Digimon.  
  
Ryou=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
"_____"=Talking  
  
'_____'=Thinking  
  
~$~=Time change  
  
~*~=Drastic time change  
  
&~&= End of chapter  
  
~~= Different character settings  
  
Ages:  
  
T.K.= 21  
  
Kari=20  
  
Rika= 17  
  
Ryo=19  
  
Henry=17  
  
Takato=16  
  
Jeri=16  
  
Alice=17  
  
I'm not really sure how accurate these ages are but in my fic a lot of things are different so either deal with your petty problems about it or just don't read it at all!  
  
Other then that enjoy!  
  
The kiss felt wonderful. Rika closed her eyes. She had never felt so  
  
Warm and safe before. The kiss ended when both were to out of breath.  
  
Ryo gently hugged Rika as she whispered, "Whoa..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rika suddenly pulled away from him. "I can't be doing this."  
  
Ryo asked, "Why not?  
  
"Because I'm supposed to hate you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I do!"  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"You are impossible! Do you have to ask so many questions?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's my job to make you annoyed."  
  
Ryo laughed at her bewildered expression and hugged her close.  
  
Rika sighed happily and for once in her life she was at peace. It was all ruined when Takato cried out, "MALUS!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
T.K was helping Kari out with the supplies. They were in their last year of  
  
school together and we're planning to get married afterwards. He had never  
  
loved anyone so much in his life and he wanted to spend his life with her. The  
  
marriage would have to be put off until the war ended but the fact that he would  
  
get to spend his life with her made the wait worthwhile.  
  
"T.K? What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing much I just wish the war would end soon."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Wasn't that prophecy or whatever it was that wizardmon told us odd?"  
  
"Yeah but it's more like scary. I mean the powers are wonderful and all but the thought of one of us...you know...well that thought is just to horrifying to think about."  
  
T.k smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kari's slender waist. She leaned her head on T.K's shoulder and murmured, "I love you T.K"  
  
T.K smiled and whispered, "I love you too, but lets get the rest of these weapons ready before Renamon and Rika have a fit."  
  
Kari threw back her head and laughed. Just then they heard Takato's voice scream out MALUS!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^ The battle ragged one. When the tamers and the digimon were to tired to  
  
digivolve or biomerge they fought bye weaponry or hand to hand combat. Malus's  
  
warriors kept coming. The tamers fought as hard as possible. Rika swung her sword  
  
in an ark hearing a satisfying crack as the soldier before her died with a broken neck.  
  
All of a sudden the soldiers stopped and ran. Cheers were erupted throughout the  
  
camp but a piercing shriek was heard above the joy. The scream was full of misery and  
  
anguish. Rika turned and ran towards the noise as did the rest of the digidestined and  
  
tamers. Kari was slumped over T.K crying and screaming her anguish for all the world.  
  
"T.K! you have to wake up! Remember? The little white house by the beach? You  
  
promised we would become old together forever! We were going to sit on that very  
  
porch and watch the sunrise! Please don't do this to me! Please don't die!" Kari sobbed  
  
tears running down her face. She looked up into the sky. "Why did you give me these  
  
powers if I can't even use them?! Why did it have to be him! Why?!" She demanded to  
  
nothing but air. The rest of the children grew silent. Not knowing what to do. All of a  
  
sudden a bright light engulfed both Kari and T.k and they were gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Kari opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in what appeared to be a vas  
  
space full of sunlight and clouds. Kari looked around to find T.k laying a few feet away  
  
from her. Tears started to fall slightly as she helplessly walked closer towards him.  
  
'T.k...I love you so much please wake up." She whispered. This time she gently  
  
placed her hands palm down above the wound on T.k's chest. Pink light enveloped her  
  
hands as well as T.k's body. T.k blinked the sleep away from his eyes and rasped out, "What happened?" "T.K!" Kari cried happily. She wrapped her arms around him happy to have him back. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
Rika stood frozen on the spot where Kari and T.k had been moments before. All of a  
  
Sudden she had a flash of what she would call a vision.  
  
A woman dressed in a blue robe sat there holding someone who vaguely looked like Ryo. She screamed his name over and over again when she saw the blood on him she lost it and took her dagger out killing herself as well.  
  
Rika gasped and sat up from the floor of her hut. She was surprised to see Ryo sitting by her looking at her concerned. "Rika are you all right? What happened? On second your standing there and the next thing we know you faint and we realize Kari and T.k are gone! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Ryo I'm fine! I have to go see wizardmon I think I know where Kari and T.k are!" 


	6. Premonition of pain

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I also want to add that the words are in real Latin and they are real translations I didn't make them up!!!! And I also wanted to say that since only one person voted for this story to be Pg-13 not rated R I'll just keep it that way until later on. I should have done this earlier but I never had the chance! Lol well here are my special thanks to my special reviewers:  
  
FALLEN ANGEL thank you so much for the idea!!! It was perfect!!! I wish I could have thought of it sooner!!!!  
  
Kari-123: thanks for reviewing!!! Update soon!  
  
Luzr-gurl13: Thanks for reviewing! Of course I wouldn't kill off Kari and T.K!!! (Yet) (Lol j/k I really, seriously wouldn't) they are one of my favorite characters!!! Anyways please update soon!!!! U just have too!  
  
Dragon Queen: thanks for reviewing!!! Ok I will keep it Pg13  
  
Well thank you for all the reviews! Oh! I almost forgot!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MYSELF!!! AND EVEN THAT ISN'T MINE UNTIL I'M EIGHTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
""=Talking  
  
''=Thinking  
  
$=Time change  
  
=Drastic time change  
  
&&= End of chapter  
  
= Different character settings  
  
Ages:  
  
T.K.= 21  
  
Kari=20  
  
Rika= 17  
  
Ryo=19  
  
Henry=17  
  
Takato=16  
  
Jeri=16  
  
Alice=17  
  
I'm not really sure how accurate these ages are but in my fic a lot of things are different so either deal with your petty problems about it or just don't read it at all!  
  
Other then that enjoy!  
  
"Ryo please I need to go find the others! Goddess!  
  
Will you just leave me alone?! I feel like your smothering me!  
  
You can't protect what doesn't need nor want to be protected! Ok?"  
  
With that said Rika stormed off. It had been five days since Kari and Tk's disappearance. Rika didn't no how but something happened to her on the day of there disappearance. She all of a sudden just knew where they were. Well she couldn't exactly find them. It was more of a feeling. A vague one but still it was better then nothing. In the mean time Ryo had been everywhere Rika had been. At first it was Kind, adoring, and relaxing. Rika loved the attention. But then it got annoying when he tagged around everywhere and at the same time he also made Rika feel weaker then anything.  
  
Rika had spent long hours with the others trying to figure out what happened and also how only she was able to "feel" T.k and Kari. They finally came to a conclusion of going by basic instincts. Since Rika, Alice and Jeri were the only ones (for now) with super natural powers it was decided they would be left with figuring out how to bring them back.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
They didn't know what was happening but Rika gathered the girls in a small- secluded circle at the break of dawn.  
  
"I'm sorry it's so early guys but I just had to do this early 'cause I couldn't stand the thought of Ryo breathing down my back while we worked." Rika said glumly.  
  
Alice started to laugh. "Jeez Rika he's not that bad! I think it's kind of cute don't you think Jeri?"  
  
Jeri nodded enthusiastically while laughing. Then she got serious. "Ok Rika there must be a reason for calling me and Alice out so early in the morning, so what's up? Have you figured out how to bring them back?"  
  
Rika nodded slowly. "Well sort of........you see I had another one of those dreams again last night right before I fell asleep." Jeri and Alice gasped. "You guys are the first people I'm telling this to. In my dream like "vision" I saw us standing in a small circle. I also saw us chanting but I couldn't hear the words...but after we chanted everything went foggy but I just had this really weird feeling like Kari was there but I just couldn't see anything." With this Rika stopped and glanced around nervously.  
  
Alice quietly nodded. "I guess your "vision" is better then nothing, I mean at this point it's all we have."  
  
Jeri agreed as well.  
  
Rika smiled. "Ok guys lets do this!"  
  
Rika, Alice, and Jeri gathered around in a small circle. Each  
holding onto each  
  
other's arms. Slowly they let go of each other and started to chant. The words  
  
had know meaning and either girl had know idea where the words where coming  
  
from but they said them anyways.  
  
"I Rika mistress of earth command the heavens to open bearing the rightful Gods back down to earth!" Rika said in a strong voice.  
  
"I Alice lord of fire command the heavens to open and release our guardian of Air!" Alice said gravely.  
  
"I Jeri child of water protector of the damned command the heaven to open and release our sister and our friend the lady of air!"  
  
With this the girls started chanting quietly at first then louder and more powerful with each verse.  
  
"Apertus Tuus Ianua Apertus Tuus Pectus. Permitto Tuus Filia EO!!!" (Translation: Open your doors, open your heart, Let your daughter go!!!")  
  
With that a great thunderous sound filled the sky and heavy black clouds rolled in faster then the speed of light. A great jolt of lightning hurtled itself onto the three girls sending them sprawling back in different directions.  
  
Alice slid three feet from where she originally stood. Slightly dizzy and a bit disoriented she got up slowly.  
  
A few feet away from her Jeri was unconscious.  
  
It seemed that when they were hit her body lifted up into the air and slammed right back down on top of a hard rock like surface.  
  
Rika it seemed took as hard a blow as Jeri. When the lightning hit she flew back and slammed into a nearby tree. Disconnecting her shoulder in the process. She then slammed back down to the ground with a slight concussion.  
  
But it seemed all their pain was worth it as two figures dressed in white gently glided down into the circle that the girls once stood on. Kari smiled at them concern written upon her face. "Hey guys! Are you ok?" Rika groaned as she rolled to her back before passing out from the pain in her arm and head.  
  
Hey! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry it's so short! I no u guys have heard this lame ass excuse before but I seriously did not have time and I had major writers block!!! But I will hurry up and update soon if I get at least six reviews but until then I'm just gonna go to sleep! I'm so tired it's like a little past twelve in the morning right now....well review please!!! 


	7. Wake up call

Thank You to all those people that reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
Wild-punk-chick-Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Luzr-Gurl 13- Hey thanks for reviewing! Loved your chapter!  
  
Alone in the dark- Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Kari 123- hey I'm glad you liked my story. When are you going to update?  
  
Ryou=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
""=Talking  
  
''=Thinking  
  
$=Time change  
  
=Drastic time change  
  
&&= End of chapter  
  
= Different character settings  
  
Ages:  
  
T.K.= 21  
  
Kari=20  
  
Rika= 17  
  
Ryo=19  
  
Henry=17  
  
Takato=16  
  
Jeri=16  
  
Alice=17  
  
I'm not really sure how accurate these ages are and some of the characters have different personalities. but in my fic a lot of things are different so either deal with your petty problems about it or just don't read it at all!  
  
Other then that enjoy!  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" a concerned Ryo asked.  
  
Kari gave him a weak smile. "I don't know. I really don't. It's just weird. I keep healing her but her body just sucks up the power and makes me weaker all the while she's the same. Its like the large amount of power I'm putting into her doesn't even affect her the slightest. I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to do." Kari gently placed her arm on Ryo's shoulder and said quietly, "Don't worry she'll come back. Just give her time." With that Kari left the small makeshift tent.  
  
Ryo looked longingly at Rika. "What happened Rika? It's been three weeks! Malus is winning and Kari's been trying to heal you countless times! We need you! I need you! Please just come back. Please." He grasped her hand as if it where his only tie to getting through to the girl he fell in love with. "Why did you have to rescue them?! Why did you come here? Why! You should have stayed home! You would have been safe!" Ryo shifted his body to make it lay comfortably next to Rika's. He held her in his arms. "Wake up Rika. Please just wake up."  
  
Rika saw black. Just black. Everything around her was surrounded by darkness. Then she looked around and screamed in horror. Her friends, the people most important to her were dead. Alice, Henry, Jeri, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Kari, and Ryo. They looked asleep but deep down Rika new they were dead...............and she was all alone........Again. Then she heard a deep and bitter laugh. The laugh of Malus. She turned around from her friends and faced him.  
  
"What did you do? What did you do!" She screamed at him hysterically, tears falling down her already wet cheeks.  
  
He laughed bitterly again and replied in a deep baritone like voice, "What I should have done years ago, Ruki, I murdered the only 'things' standing in my way! Now it's your turn. Don't you just love it when everything goes as planned?" He started to laugh again.  
  
Rika hated him. She hated him with more hate then one human being could offer. "My name is not RUKI! It is Rika! Get that straight you blind idiot!" Then she attacked. Only she never moved. It was like she was frozen or something. He laughed once more.  
  
"Dearest Ruki, Don't you see? I own you and can do whatever I want with you. You cannot destroy me! But I can destroy you!" With that he charged.  
  
Rika tried to move with all her might. But she was frozen. She saw the blade come closer and closer. She was going to die.  
  
"Somebody please help me! Ryo!" She silently prayed. Or more like screamed.  
  
As if her scream actually summoned him Ryo appeared in front of her. Perfectly healthy and not.....dead? He just stared at her as the on coming blade struck him deep in the chest. "No!!!!!" Rika screamed. Suddenly she was unfrozen and she heard the malicious laugh of Evil. She cradled Ryo's head on her lap, Tears falling from her eyes gracefully falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ryo! I'm so sorry! please don't leave me!! Ryo stay with me!" But he only smiled. "Rika we need you please you have to wake up! Malus is beating the shit out of us. Please wake up!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I am awake!"  
  
Ryo just continued to repeat "Rika please wake up" until his body started to fade away.  
  
Confused Rika looked around her as the scene changed. She was back home in her room?  
  
"What the hell?" She whispered quietly. She looked outside her window. The destruction outside was horrible. The buildings were mere skeletons, of the power they once had. The skies were thickened with Smoke and a blood red sunset colored the rest of the heavens above.  
  
"What is this?" Suddenly a deep breezy voice answered her.  
  
"Don't you see Rika? This is what our future will look like if you don't wake up."  
  
Rika turned around abruptly. There was Ryo. He was wearing a red long sleeved turtleneck with beige Khaki pants along with black Vans. Something that he would never wear to the digital world.  
  
"Ryo? What are we doing here? Why do you keep telling me to wake up?" And what are you wearing? What happened to your uniform?"  
  
Ryo just looked at her with love and pain written in his cerulean eyes. "Rika you have to wake up now!" with that he disappeared. Rika started to feel like she was falling. Consciously she looked down, only to see herself literally falling.  
  
"What the-" before she could finish she hit cold hard concrete.  
  
Rika jerked awake only to find herself safe in Ryo's arms. Her throat felt dry and dusty. She looked up only to find a sleeping Ryo.  
  
He looked so peaceful. She gently touched his face. It was rough but smooth at the same time. She gently pressed her lips against his. His eyes shot open, wide with surprise. With out pulling apart he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He gently pulled away and just looked at her hugging her close.  
  
"Hey hero boy." Rika whispered roughly.  
  
Ryo looked at her and smirked slightly, "Hero boy?" And then he whispered slowly, "I missed you so much. I kept pleading for you to wake up. But you wouldn't! I thought I was going to lose you again. How could you be so stupid to risk you life like that?!" He grabbed her and held her closer then before if that were at all possible.  
  
Rika just breathed in his scent thankful that her harsh words didn't break up their love for each other. "I had to Ryo you don't understand. If we don't save this world our world would be in grave danger. Don't tell me what to do cause I won't listen. And I'm so sorry for yelling at you."  
  
Ryo just kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her back. Rika slowly pulled away from him. Ryo smiled and said, "You're forgiven."  
  
She smiled back but said, "Ryo maybe we can celebrate a little later. I kind of want to tell the others I'm ok."  
  
Ryo nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Well it would have been quick if Rika hadn't cupped the back of head with one hand keeping his mouth on hers. It was like their bodies were on fire. Then he felt Rika's tongue teasing his open and all thoughts of going to their friends were forgotten.  
  
Ryo kissed her harder greedy for more. Rika responded by running her hands through his hair. Ryo groaned from pleasure. He gently lowered his lips to the base of her neck and started to kiss it when he felt Rika shiver with pleasure. Ryo was awed that he could have this much affect on her.  
  
Wanting to feel her shiver again he slowly traced the small of her neck with her tongue. She shivered again before she pulled away and smirked.  
  
Ryo whispered, "I guess you changed your mind." She laughed and got up slowly, still sore from the weeks of not moving and the hour-long make out session with Ryo.  
  
She smiled at him and said; "Now we really should go and tell the others." Ryo groaned and got up. Together the headed out of the tent.  
  
$$$$$$$$  
  
Hope you guys like it please review soon! If I get at lest six reviews I'll update by this Friday. Thanks! 


	8. Stay with me

Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Wow I was really surprised! Lol Thanks! I'll make more chapters like that soon. Like maybe the next chapter after this. Thank you again!  
  
Ayumi-wow thanks! Lol and yeah I did get a lot more then I expected! lol  
  
Alisha-Thank you very much1 I'm glad you like it. Please review!  
  
Fallen Angel-Thanks1 oh and its ok. Reviewing is your choice.  
  
Kari 123-Thank you for reviewing! Oh and Hamtaro your forgiven! Lol  
  
Alone in the dark- Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed my story  
  
Kenshin-Chan345-Thank you! and don't worry I will  
  
Luzr-gurl13-lol thanks! And don't worry I am going to finish this chapter whether it kills me! Lol  
  
Don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Please review soon!  
  
The reunion was a joyous occasion. Especially for the girls who wouldn't stop hugging  
  
Rika. Rika sighed content with everything that had been going on. They had just won  
  
their fifth battle against Malus. Five straight wins ever since Rika was well enough to  
  
fight with her sisters. Kari's ability to heal was amazing. Alice's invisibility was greater  
  
then ever before. Now she could go long periods of time with out the need to become  
  
visible. Jeri's telepathy went so far that now it was easy to read every single thought  
  
from every single person she wanted to. Of course wizardmon in his experience with  
  
telepaths made sure to teach each and everyone of them how to block her out. To Rika  
  
it was pretty easy. All she needed to do was think about a white hallow space. Then  
  
bam! Jeri couldn't get into Rika's strong willed mind. Of course she tried countless of  
  
times. But Rika still hadn't been able to access the full potential of her powers. It  
  
frustrated her countless times when she wanted to use her abilities as much as the other  
  
girls. But what really made her scared and confused was that among the group she was  
  
the only one that had the weird premonitions of the past. She shivered thinking of her  
  
friends as dead. Impossible! She thought to her self. She smiled and for once she  
  
forgot about her insecurities and joined in the fun.  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
They were easy prey. I had the chance to attack and make a kill with out needing to do  
  
much planning. They were vulnerable children that had to learn how to grow up at an  
  
early age, leaving their child hood behind. It was a pity that these young souls had to  
  
die at such a young age.....But what master wants master gets.  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Rika danced and laughed with her friends. It was amazing! Henry and Alice were trying  
  
to out dance each other. But they settled for who would trip whom first. Everyone  
  
laughed. Nobody noticed the shadows grow one by one. Until it was too late. Jeri  
  
turned around to get a drink of icy cool water when she saw the shadows. Using her  
  
telepathic abilities she did a quick mental scan throughout the area. She gasped as she  
  
read the evil thoughts of many damned souls. "Kenta! Kazu! Watch out!" but it was to  
  
late before anyone knew it Kenta and Kazu had both fallen dead. Right in the middle of  
  
their make shift dance floor. Two cedar arrows stuck out from their backs. Everyone  
  
was silent before they ducked and ran for cover.  
  
Rika drew arrow after arrow. She would have used her powers but they were harder to control when her raging emotions were acting up. She quickly rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Kazu and kenta were dead. There was nothing she could do.  
  
In the distance she saw Ryo and T.K pairing up and knocking out about a handful of the demonic soldiers. Near them Alice and Kari were helping the natives that lived in the area that they were presently camped at.  
  
Kari Swung her sword Killing soldiers left and right as Alice turned invisible, knocked out about a dozen Dark soldiers, then she would turn visible help the natives and do that over and over again, until there was a clear path for the natives to run through.  
  
Jeri would stand next to Rika watching her back as they fought back-to-back knocking out the idiot demons.  
  
Takato and Henry were faced with the challenge of Malus' servant, Hadesmon.  
  
She was a mystical god like creature. Dark and full of black magic. Named after the great god of the underworld. The small cat like digimon sat on an over grown leaf watching the fighting below.  
  
That is until Takato in his grief shot about a dozen arrows into the sky Destroying whatever was left of the over grown leaf. Hadesmon Graciously jumped to her feet.  
  
Battling Henry and Takato at the same time not even breaking a sweat as they battled for their lives.  
  
Rika couldn't help but think, 'Why is this happening to me? Everything I ever valued, loved, trusted, cared about, always leaves me in the most painful way ever. Death, Betrayal, it's just to much for me to bare.' She cried out tears poring down her face as she looked at Kenta and Kazu's life less bodies. All she saw was red.  
  
She screamed out in a fury unlike ever before. Then something happened. She started to shake uncontrollably. She fell to the ground as her friends screamed out her name.  
  
Her hands, head and eyes burned. As if she were carrying fire on her body. She raised her arms up and swung them in Hadesmons direction. Then she made a little flicking motion and Hademon went flying into the air tumbling and slamming into almost every tree in that forest before Rika swung her arms back towards herself. Hadesmon came zooming back to the battlefield, dropping to the ground with such a force that Kari winced just imagining how many broken bones she would have, if she made it.  
  
But Rika had no more mercy left. Because of her so-called mercy two very innocent people were dead, massacred, murdered.  
  
"Do you know what you just did?" Rika demanded in an icy tone.  
  
You murdered innocent people you freak! Two people who didn't deserve it!"  
  
In her blind rage Rika swung Hadesmon into the air again and slammed her again and again into the hard earth. Using her abilities she did this over and over again until Hadesmon was nothing more then a bedraggled bag of bones barely alive and begging for mercy.  
  
"You dare to beg for your pathetic useless life?" Rika yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and was watching this fascinating development of Rika's powers.  
  
Ryo grabbed Rika's arm, "Rika murdering someone else, even if they deserve it won't bring Kazu and Kenta back! You'll just end up hurting yourself!" But she didn't care. It felt good. It felt real good.  
  
This time when Rika lifted her up into the air she held her there. Using her other hand she summoned all the trees around her. They came as she called for them.  
  
Two oaks stepped out in front of her offering her their branches just like she requested. She gently took them while using her Telekinetic abilities in to sharpening them like daggers. Then with one swinging motion She made them go through Hades heart killing her in a most agonizing death.  
  
"Primus apud peccatores, Primus apud afflictors. !"(A/N:Translation:First among sinners, First among sufferers.) She whispered before she fainted the trees returning to their original positions.  
  
The battle field was deathly silent. They shuffled and collected their things Kazu and kenta would be buried the next day.  
  
Ryo slowly walked up to Rika and carried her back to the tent that they were currently sharing.  
  
"Why did you do it Rika? Why?" He whispered quietly. Rika moaned and covered her head with both hands whimpering from the migraine she was getting. She looked up and tried to concentrate on the blurry Ryo who stood next to her.shivering violently, not just from the cold she whispered his name.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
" I'm so scared." she whispered looking at him.  
  
"I can't control my powers. I never wanted to kill her!" she nearly screamed. Ryo grabbed her and painfully held her until her hysterical racking sobs died down. Rika looked at Ryo and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Just one warm kiss full of saddened emotions.  
  
"Stay with me tonight." She whispered quietly."  
  
"Of course I will. I always do." Ryo whispered back.  
  
"No I mean really stay with me not just sleeping next to each other." She said not really looking at him. 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Henry sat beside the river. Alone to wallow in his own thoughts. This war had to end before more lives were taken. This just couldn't go on anymore. He felt so useless today. And to make it worse when Rika saw the sight of the fallen comrades she had run to Ryo not to him. Henry felt hurt but deep down he knew that she preferred Ryo more. He knew and yet he still had hoped. He heard movement behind him and slowly reached for his sword. He turned around and aimed for a killing blow but stopped short when he saw a terrified Alice.  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Alice stood there breathing hard an inch away from something that could kill her. She looked up slowly at Henry who looked as surprised as Alice felt.  
  
"Alice? What are you doing hear? I thought you went to bed."  
  
He lowered his sword and put it back into its rightful place. Alice still stood motion less and tried to work her mouth into having enough moisture to be able to talk again.  
  
"I thought since you were alone you might become........You know lonely. So I came out to keep you company. I just never new you might have killed me!" She said smirking slightly.  
  
Henry looked embaressed.  
  
"I'm sorry I just have to keep my guard up around here since you never know what kind of creatures live here."  
  
Alice nodded in agreement. She settled herself next to him looking up at the star filled sky.  
  
"Hey. You ok?"  
  
Henry looked at her before answering truthfully, "No. Not really."  
  
Alice held his hand and whispered quietly, 'Me neither.'  
  
Henry looked down at their now joined hands and smiled looking at her. She smiled back a laid her head on his shoulder. Falling asleep peacefully.  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want I'll make another chapter like chapter seven. But only if you review! Lol I'll write another one by next Saturday 6/12/04 if I get at least three. Reviewing is always your choice but please review soon! 


	9. Painfully Unromantic Circumstances

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll probably update sometime next week or the week after. Luv Ya'll! (Alexi)  
  
Thanks You's:  
  
Lissa: um...Thanks! Lol but I already new that from the reviews from chap 1 but thank you anyways for reviewing! It is greatly appreciated! Please review again sometime!  
  
Mis: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please review soon!  
  
Dattzdumb88: Thank you so much for Reviewing! I hope you really enjoy this chapter!  
  
Blast-Hornet: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! Lol please review soon!  
  
Kari-123- thank you so much for reviewing! You're the best! Thanks for believing in this story!  
  
Ryou=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
""=Talking  
  
''=Thinking  
  
$=Time change  
  
=Drastic time change  
  
&&= End of chapter  
  
= Different character settings  
  
Ages:  
  
T.K.= 21  
  
Kari=20  
  
Rika= 17  
  
Ryo=19  
  
Henry=17  
  
Takato=16  
  
Jeri=16  
  
Alice=17  
  
I'm not really sure how accurate these ages are and some of the characters have different personalities. But in my fic a lot of things are different so either deal with your petty problems about it or just don't read it at all! Oh and if anyone has any requests then Just review or im me!  
  
Other then that enjoy!  
  
Rika slid her hands down Ryo's chest grabbing his shirt and yanking it over his head. Her lips roamed his. It was pure bliss that is until Ryo broke apart and held her hands in front of him.  
  
Breathing hard he whispered, "Rika your to young. You're barely old enough to drive. You're not ready for this. I'm not ready for this!"  
  
Rika had barely processed what he said before she started to get angry.  
  
"Why? Who are you to tell me what I am and am not ready for?"  
  
Ryo just shook his head with an exasperated sigh he stood up and got his shirt of the ground. "You're not ready. You can tell me all this bull but you won't be ready. You're still grieving from Kazu and Kenta's death and I'm not doing anything like this."  
  
"I never liked them anyways! You're wrong! I am ready for this!"  
  
He sighed again before replying, "I'll be in my tent." With that he stood up and walked away, out the flaps and into the night.  
  
Rika sat up and slid her legs close to her chest. "What did I do wrong?" She whispered out loud.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ryo stood by his tent groaning with the effort to control himself from running back to Rika and finishing what he started. He had wanted her for so long and so bad, but he new she was still grieving and it wasn't right to push her like this. He kicked himself for almost sleeping with her. By not saying no the first time she asked it would become very awkward come tomorrow morning. He sighed and walked into his tent. Tonight was going to be one of those nights where he would actually sleep alone. He missed her already.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Alice had wanted to be with Henry the day she had been introduced to him.  
  
These days she just wanted to wrap her arms around him and Kiss him until her lips fell off. Today was one of them. He had been chopping wood wearing nothing but jeans and sneakers his chest bare with a heavy set of muscles.  
  
She just wanted to throw herself on top of him screaming, "Kiss me you big masculine beast of perfection!" And then he would look at her with those big gloriously beautiful eyes and respond-  
  
By running away faster then anyone with and Olympic gold medal. She sighed while rolling her eyes. He would never want her. He was too interested in Rika. Life was just not fair.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Kari sighed. Her relationship with TK was growing thin. He wasn't the same person anymore. It was quite annoying when she caught him flirting with Rika or Alice or even Jeri! It was like everybody's love lives were being destroyed! 'Fuckin' Malus...' she thought quietly to herself. Well time to get to work.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Jeri laughed as Takato told her some odd joke. She was just so happy about being with him that she was in pure bliss just to listen to him. Then she slowly looked down and closed her eyes as Takato's lips touched hers in an unforgettably peaceful kiss.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Wrapping one hand around her silky hair key pulled her closer to him kissing her full on the lips. Locking her body towards his with the other hand. He just couldn't imagine life with out her. He gently lowered his lips to her neck, scraping his teeth over her skin. Making her shiver with delight. She placed her hand on his back running it over and over, feeling his soft skin beneath her fingers. He laid her down next to himself and they broke apart.  
  
"I love you" she whispered slowly.  
  
Takato ceased to move. It was like he was frozen and an awkward silence took over.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Umm....." Takato blushed ferociously. He wanted to say 'I love you too' more then anything but instead what came out was:  
  
"Umm.... you're welcome?"  
  
"What?" Jeri shrieked.  
  
"I tell you that I love you and you tell me thank you?" She cried out while getting up as fast as she could manage.  
  
"I-I-I Jeri wait!" Takato yelled out but it was to late. Before he could get up Jeri had stormed off toward the camp.  
  
"Shit!" He cried out. Kicking an overly large rock in the process.  
  
"OW! Son of a bitch!" He cursed holding his now throbbing red foot.  
  
"She's supposed to be the telepath! Couldn't she just read my mind or something?!" He stormed.  
  
Then he stood up and went to go find Henry or Ryo. He needed some serious advice on girls. Who better then the guys that bragged about all the girls they went out with right? Boy was he in for it now.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well that's all folks! Lol until next week! Lol ;)  
  
Now please hit that beautiful purple button and review! lol 


	10. Misery loves company

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This chapters going to be a really short one so don't expect much. And thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!  
  
DigiqueenTMIM**-Um...Thank I think. I don't know wheather to take your review as a compliment or an insult. I guess ill take it as a compliment. Well I hope you review again! Enjoy!  
  
**numbgirl**-lol thanks1 I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review again!  
  
**Luzr-Gurl13**-I'm kind of relived then. I read the first chapter again today and I guess your right. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you review again soon!  
  
**Eric**-Thank you so much! I'm very glad you like my story! This chapter is really emotional but I hope you review anyways!  
  
**Kari-123-** lol thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And review again soon!  
  
**Ryou Akiyama**-I will! thank you so very much! :  
  
**Hikari-Kawaii**-Special thanks to you as well since you're my 50 th Reviewer!!!! I was waiting for 50 reviews before I updated again, so thanks! Hope you like.  
  
**I do not own Digimon.  
  
Ryou=Ryo  
  
Ruki=Rika  
  
Ages:  
  
T.K.= 21  
  
Kari=20  
  
Rika= 17  
  
Ryo=19  
  
Henry=17  
  
Takato=16  
  
Jeri=16  
  
Alice=17  
  
I'm not really sure how accurate these ages are but in my fic a lot of things are different so either deal with your petty problems about it or just don't read it at all!  
  
Other then that enjoy!  
**  
It had been months since the incident with Jeri. Takato proved that asking Henry or Ryo for love advice was the dumbest thing a human being could have possibly done. Many rumors, bruises and false breakups later Takato was able to express his true feelings for Jeri. Everyone had laughed it off and teased him for about three months before it started to get old.  
  
Ryo and Rika finally gave each other another chance and took it slow and steady.  
  
While Henry and Alice on the other hand where still to embarrassed to admit to the other how they felt. It was quite amusing.  
  
Kari and T.K's relationship was growing thin and weary. They fought verbally often and would have been on the verge of a major breakup if it weren't for the fact that they had to cooperate in order to destroy Malus.  
  
While Rika and Ryo couldn't be more in love. Rika believed that Ryo was changing her better and for worse. Just the other day she felt too sensitive. Weird. Meanwhile Ryo and Rika were back to sharing their tent together. They were both asleep at the moment wrapped around each other snug and warm. Ryo eyes slid open slightly still sleepy and tired but content to have the love of his life wrapped around his arms. He couldn't resist, He lowered his head to the base of her neck and kissed her. She stirred slightly and looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Good morning." she said huskily.  
  
He smiled and kissed her full on. Surprised she held still for a moment before she to kissed him back running her fingers through his soft chocolate brown hair. They broke apart for air and shared a smile together before the rest of the camp woke up.  
  
"Good morning." Ryo said breathlessly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Some how during the past year the gates to the digital world were closed, sealed, glued or whatever you would call it. In other words they where stranded. And this is where the story we left off starts once more:  
  
Kari yelled frustrated, "What do you mean it's closed?"  
  
The tamers had all decided to leave the digital world for a couple hours to get more supplies from their world and to make amends with their probably Terrified grieving parents, also to respectfully tell Kazu and Kenta's parents why their kid would never come home again. Rika had been in the front of the line to open the gates when they couldn't find anything. No seal or door. No opening from when they all dropped into the world in the first place.  
  
"Maybe the gates move every once in a while. You know it has been a year since we first came here, how would you know if the gates haven't moved?" Ryo asked pointedly.  
  
The others thought it over slowly.  
  
"No it's the right place. The earth knows when something is moved, it screams it, but this place...it's the same place and all but it's like there was know door." Rika said slowly her palms scanning the surface of the earth.  
  
Tired and homesick the group of teens and digimon alike groaned in annoyance. Before they could do anything flaming arrows where thrown at them. They all ducked. Alice Made a pushing gesture with her arms and the fire was extinguished before it could do much damage. But the arrows still kept coming. Rika used her telekinetic abilities and stopped many of the arrows from hitting the others while the other took out their weapons getting ready to fight. That's when they saw him.  
  
Malus.  
  
No army's surrounded him. He was alone. Each one of them tensed while their digimon growled with anger ready to rip his throat out. He smiled a horribly creepy kind of smile and started to clap letting out a cynically evil laugh.  
  
Before either one of them could lift up there weapons or use there powers Malus grabbed Jeri by her arm and brought her closer to him as if he was going to hug her. He placed his hand on top of her head and started to mutter slowly. Jeri started to scream in agony blood poring out of her eyes, mouth, ears, and nose.  
  
The others reacted quickly and tried to get her away from him but it was like there was some sort of force field around them. None of them could get through. Soon Jeri went limp and Malus disappeared with a whoosh of black smoke. The force field evaporated and Jeri lay on the ground dead with a puddle of her blood coating the earth. Takato cried out and grabbed Jeri pressing her against his chest yelling and crying from grief. Takato called out to Kari demanding her to heal Jeri.  
  
"Oh Takato I'm so sorry. It's to late......she's gone."  
  
Takato screamed from agony of losing Jeri. The others looked away and some even started to cry. Rika tried to control her own tears but couldn't one after another her tears started to pour down the sides of her face. Kenta and Kazu might have been major pain in the Asses but they always tried to cheer her up. Jeri was her first and ever friend that just sort of accepted her, and now she was gone. Ryo pulled her close as she started to cry harder letting the tears come freely. She tried to push away from him but felt too weak to do anything but cry.  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed before them, blinding them all. Rika could no longer hear Takato wailing or smell the metallic sent of blood in the air. When she looked up from Ryo's chest she realized why. Jeri, wrapped in her own white light, like an angel, walked slowly toward Rika. With out saying a word she just gently tapped Rika on her forehead and walked away. Rika tried to call after her but she couldn't use her voice for no sound came out. Just as quickly as the light came it was gone giving Rika all her senses back.  
  
The others just kept starring at the spot where Takato was. Rika gasped. Takato was slowly falling backwards as if about to faint. That's when they all noticed a white light coming out of his open mouth. It was Takato but...not. A spiritual version of him floated out and floated up into the sky. It hit Rika like a ton of bricks. Takato was dead as well.  
  
Rika started to laugh from the irony. She laughed and laughed like a crazy person. Ryo tried to hold her up but she just started to mutter under her breath and laugh until fresh tears started to come and she cried all over again. Ryo hugged her and rocked her back and forth while TK and Henry started to prepare Takato and Jeri for their graves. Alice in the mean time had disappeared and Kari had fainted. Ryo vowed that Malus would pay.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thank you so much again for all the reviews! Well here we go if I get five reviews by Friday I'll update on Saturday. If I don't then well you'll just have to wait till I get motivated! Oh and check out my original stories (mostly Fantasy/Supernatural and Romance at under the name ElementalAvenger. Ok peeps til next time!**


	11. Resurrection

I am so sorry for not updating! But I promise I'll update as soon as possible this time. Maybe on Friday or Sunday. I'm sorry! I no I have no excuse for not updating! Please forgive me! And this fic starts out a little sad but I promise it'll get a lot happier! Ok now for the thank you's!!!!!!!!!

DigiqueenTMIM-I'm sorry! and thanks for the compliment don't worry the fic will get a lot happier I'm not that crazy lol hope you review again! Enjoy!

Hikari-Kawaii-it maybe my fic but your reviews matter and don't worry I don't kill my main characters just the ones that really have know use in it so read this new chapter and tell me what you think of it ok? (I know it's pure crap so forgive me?) lol hope you review again! Enjoy!

numbgirl- I just felt morbid that day lol don't worry I'm not killing anymore people! Lol sheesh you wouldn't believe how many reviews I had that complained about Jeri and Takato dying! When it's Kazu and kenta I get natta but when it's jeri and Takato! Yeesh! Lol j/k hope you review again! Enjoy!

Eric-lol don't worry I'll continue to write just as long as you review ok? Enjoy!

Piper- aww thank you so much! and don't worry I hate fics that kill off their main characters so I am so not doing that. You wouldn't believe how many reviews I had saying pretty much the same things you said and just read this chapter ok? Lol sorry I know this fic is craptastic but hey at least I try right? Lol hope you review! enjoy!

GTKari-123-np I'm sorry to for the late update lol and don't worry I only plan on having three people die in this story and none of them are the main characters. You'll see what I mean just read the crappy chapie ok? Lol that rhymes! When r u gonna update? And that is so not true! You r so good1! Anyways hope ya review!

Miki Hunter-thanks I already new that though from the previous reviews but it's nice to know lol I hope you read the rest of the chapters until next time

Blast-Hornet-lol aww don't worry I'm not killing someone else hope ya review! Enjoy!

Luzr-Gurl13-ok ill review lol anyways don't worry the others will pull through and theres a twist in this chapter so review ok?

Ryuki Obessed-she did? Really? Lol well I guess I should thank here huh? I'm glad you liked it though so please review again ok?BTW did ya no u were my 60th reviewer? Congradulation!

I love all my reviewers so much! I love you all! Lol so please review! And you wouldn't believe how many people reviewed sad about T/J's death! Well don't worry I'm never doing that again! Lol please review!

Ages:

T.K. 22

Kari21

Rika 18

Ryo20

Henry18

Takato17

Jeri17

Alice18

Rika sat close to the fire. Jeri was gone… She had been her first friend. A weird one but one that cared and trusted Rika with everything. No word could describe the agony, grief and Anger that Rika felt as she looked into the flames. Bitter tears rolled down her face.

Takato didn't deserve death either. He had so much hope for the future. Out of all of them he had the biggest goals in life. Malus was going to pay and Rika would make sure of it. She impatiently wiped away the tears.

The others had tried to comfort her but each one of them felt the slow grief of losing friends. She heard steady footsteps behind her and turned around. Alice was standing there holding two cups of what appeared to be tea.

"Can I sit there?"

"Go ahead.' Rika murmured under her breath.

Handing Rika one of the cups Alice sat down trying to make herself more comfortable.

"They didn't deserve it. Out of all of us they had the biggest dreams and goals." Rika said hating herself for the unwelcome tears that started rolling down her face.

Alice sighed unhappily as she set her cup down next to her.

"Rika nobody deserves death."

"Malus does." Rika cut in angrily.

"No Rika not even Malus. Something is wrong in his head he's insane. But he still doesn't deserve death." Alice sighed.

"Yes he does." Rika spat angrily.

"Whatever Tomato Tamato same difference. But what I meant to say was maybe wherever Jeri and Takato are they're happy and together." Alice suggested quietly. Rika turned her head away.

"You don't understand Alice nobody does." With that she got up and headed back for camp.

Alice sat there frustrated and sad.

"Goddess …You guys just had to leave when we needed you the most huh?" Alice asked wiping away a stray tear. Breathing heavily she slowly relaxed letting her skin soak up the warmth of the fire. She stared into the fire wiling it to wrap a protective cloak like blanket covering most of her with its warm flames.

Last year if somebody told her she would be going on a dangerous adventure with supernatural powers given to her she would have called them crazy and laughed in their face, but now she was thankful as the flames enveloped her completely. If someone walked by they would have thought she was burning to death. She chuckled to herself that is until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Alice?…Alice! Can you her me?"

She jumped about a foot into the air when she saw Jeri's head staring at her two inches away from her face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Ack!" she sputtered and coughed as she drank in a mouthful of ash.

"Alice! Are you ok? Hurry I don't have much time!" Jeri frantically called to her.

"Oh my goddess…" Alice whispered quietly. "It finally happened, everything Kazu said was true I've finally lost my marbles…"

Jeri looked at Alice like she was an idiot and reached out to her.

Shaking her lightly she screamed, "Alice I don't have much time! Malus tricked you! I'm not really dead!"

"Oh man now I know I'm crazy." Alice kept muttering under her breath.

Jeri ignored her last remark and continued as if she was never interrupted.

"He gave you the illusion of Takato and me dying! While my copy was distracting you guys He took away my soul. When Takato reached for me something unexpected happened and he followed me through a vortex landing us straight into Malus' dungeon!

He did something to my powers so for weeks I couldn't do anything until today because he left the castle. He's planning something!" She screamed the last few words out when Alice started to cry.

"I miss you. We all thought you were dead." She whispered her pain evident in her voice.

Jeri looked at her with an equally matched look of sorrow.

"I missed you too. Alice listen to me this is important he's planning on killing Ryo to get to Rika! Don't ask me why cause I have no idea. Oh no! I think he's coming back! Listen tell Rika to go to Wizardmon and ask for the Lunarian Pendent of heaven and earth! Tell her it's important!"

Jeri seemed almost desperate now.

"What if they don't believe me?" Alice asked frantically.

"Go to my grave! Tell Kari not to-" Jeri was cut of and Alice flew back away from the fire sliding to a stop a few feet away sprawled on her back. She felt bruised as if someone kicked her all over.

She bounced back onto her feet calling out desperately.

'Jeri? Jeri! Tell her not to what? Tell her not to what!" But the fire went out and there was know sign of Jeri anywhere.

Alice got up quickly and took a running leap into the camp where she hysterically called out to the others. Once they got there Henry reached for her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked fearfully.

"I saw her! She came to me!" Alice screamed.

"Who?" Kari asked.

"Jeri came! She's still alive!"

The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think you need a nice cup of herbal tea and a small nap I'll take over you shift Alice." T.K. murmured softly.

"You have to believe me!" She screamed and started to cry from frustration and relief.

Before anyone could stop her she ran to Takato and Jeri's graves and started digging with her bare hands.

Ryo warily told the others to get a blanket and some tea for her while Henry and him slowly crept towards her so as not to scare her off.

Alice screamed when she saw them coming. So much for not scaring her off. She turned to Rika and desperately pleaded to her for help.

"Please Rika you have got to believe me! Please use your powers! Please!"

Ryo impatiently whispered to Rika, "If it makes her happy just do it! I think she gave me a bruise on the groin to last me a lifetime.

Rika sighed. 'Four friends dead and now a friend that's gone and lost her mind. Just great that's exactly what I need to end my day.' Rolling her eyes she slowly lifted her arms up into the air willing the earth to move. With a great rumbling sigh, part of the ground lifted away and settled itself four feet away from it's usual spot revealing Jeri and Takato's graves. Rika turned away too hurt to watch what would happen. Without another word Alice climbed down and started to open the casket. Henry tried to stop her.

'Alice! Their dead! Stop! Don't you know how much this is hurting me? Seeing you like this?" Alice looked up at Henry surprised and a little peeved.

She flung him off her and pushed the lid off the casket. What was inside shocked everyone even Alice who new originally what was going to be in there in the first place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&()&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ha Ha fooled you didn't I? Do you really think this is the end after I didn't update for that long? No way! Lol here's more:

Nothing. There were no bones, any Hair, teeth, or even a single piece of their clothing. Nothing but air. A collective gasp came from the group as Alice continued to open the second casket.

Once she was done she got out of the hole and started to dust herself off.

"I told you!" She said triumphantly.

Rika slowly walked over to the graves and touched the inside of the caskets.

"Oh my god…"

Alice grinned," Now lets go find them you guys."

The others turned around and left one by one smiling and laughing joyfully. But Rika didn't notice. For the first time in a long time she gave a cheerful smile.

Ryo gently placed his hand onto her shoulder and she turned around and hugged him hard. He looked down at her surprised, their lips inches away. They were both shy and cautious as if it were their first kiss all over again. Their lips finally met and the kiss was a sweet rush at first then it turned into a fiery burning passion that only stopped when they let go for air.

When Ryo looked around he was surprised to see no one was there. He looked at Rika. She gave a slight shrug and laughed at Ryo's adorably confused look. She gently stroked his cheek. He kissed the tips of her fingers and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him for another kiss. There was nothing but them caught in the passion of the moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&()&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had all decided to start out in the morning since it was too dangerous at night. Each one of the Tamers took turns taking baths in the near by stream. When they were all finished Alice started to tell them her conversation with Jeri.

"So I was thinking Rika, maybe it'll be safer for you if you just stay-"

"No. Alice I'm not about to stay behind just because some idiotic psycho freak wants to kill me. No I'm not backing out. I'm no wimp."

Alice sighed defeated while Ryo's face contorted with worry.

Rika temper started to rise.

"Guys relax I'll be fine I'm a fighter remember?"

"How can we forget?" Ryo muttered under his breath. The others laughed as Rika got up to ask Wizardmon for the pendent Alice was talking about.

!#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$#!()!#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$

The hut was dark and looked abandoned. For a second Rika was hesitant about going inside. She mentally kicked herself and scowled.

'Come on Rika! You've battled how many scary looking Digimon without a beat and you're scared of the dark? Where's the strong fighter everyone is terrified of?'

She squared her shoulders and went inside.

"Wizardmon? Helllloooooo!" Rika continued to walk inside until she found an old oil lamp. Turning it on the whole room was visible in the warm light.

She was walking around the small room when she tripped over something small landing hard on her face. She got up and thanked whatever god was up there for not letting her drop the lamp.

Then started cursing from the pain of the fall. Rika looked down and found a medium sized chest with ancient carvings on its lid. Next to it was a pink slip of paper, which stood out from everything else around it. Rika picked it up and started to read the note.

My Dearest Tamers and Destined,

Forgive me for leaving you but I feel you know longer need me. I am so proud of all of you for coming so far with your training. I have left some materials you would need for you're long journey. You have my blessings and your training. Good luck my tamers. I know you'll destroy Malus. Until we meet again,

Wizardmon

Rika quietly slipped the note into her back pocket, a deep chill entering her heart. For the first time she felt a strong urge to cry. But she didn't for the ice queen never cried.

"Renamon?" She whispered hoarsely.

Renamon appeared standing up straight and regal.

"Yes Rika?"

"Is it a sign of weakness to feel fear?"

"No. It is a sign of weakness to run away from your fears but to face your fears would be considered quite courageous."

"Oh."

"Is anything the matter Rika?"

"Well no...Just... Wizardmon left.... "

"I know. He thought you were ready, and I know you are ready, you have nothing to fear."

"I'm not scared just...I don't know. It kind of feels like pain only...deeper?" Rika had no idea why she said the next words that came tumbling out of her mouth but wasn't regretful when she said it, only confused.

"When my dad left me and my mom I felt like I'm feeling now."

Renamon was taken aback. All the years she had been Rika's partner never had she thought Rika would open up to her like this. She had the sudden urge to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but instead she just gently placed her paw on Rika's shoulder.

Rika looked up surprised and gave her a small smile. Renamon gave her a silent reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

"I think I should open this on my own I'll call you when I need your help ok Renamon?"

Renamon gave her a slight nod and vanished without a trace, as if she was never really there in the first place.

Rika stood there in a daze for a couple seconds then she grasped the latch and flung open the chest. She looked inside the chest and let out a whistle.

Inside where beautifully hand made weapons ranging from silver daggers to crossbows even swords! Each one had a small engraving, which Rika didn't notice right away.

It was amazing to see that the chest was a lot deeper then it first appeared to be and Rika had a slight suspicion that it had something to do with magic.

She also noticed there was something wrapped in a white package at the bottom of the chest. Picking it up she opened to find the same necklace she saw the day she first stepped into Wizardmon's hut and an old hard covered book.

Figuring the medallion was the one Alice was talking about she put it on and slid the book into a small brown leather bag she had found while exploring the hut.

She gently put the weapons back into the chest, closed the latch and went outside. Smiling because for once she actually felt a tiny bit optimistic.

!#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$!#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$#!() !#$&()&$!#$&()&$#!

Lol sorry but that's all for now. I promise ill update by Friday or Sunday if I get at least five reviews so press that pretty button and tell me what ya think. I also need a lot of suggestions and advice! Hope to hear from you guys soon!


End file.
